


Bubble Bath #3

by SummerStormFlower



Series: Bathtub Talks [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Bathtubs, Break Up, Brotherly Love, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, NOTHING GRAPHIC HAPPENS JUST LETTING YOU KNOW ALL THEY DO IS TALK ABOUT IT, Original Character - Freeform, Sex, Sexuality, Sibling Love, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Virginity, i guess, i wanted to emphasize that part, sorry about the caps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Dewey comes home from his date, seeming more depressed than happy. He and his siblings have a meaningful discussion in the bathtub.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Series: Bathtub Talks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873114
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Bubble Bath #3

It was late when Dewey got back from his date with his girlfriend. Huey, Louie and Webby had waited up for him, watching a movie to pass the time. He’d told them earlier that day that tonight was the night he planned to lose his virginity. They all wanted to know how it went. 

“Hey, there’s our dewdrop!” Louie teased, lifting his head from Webby’s lap and flicking a piece of popcorn at his brother. 

“How’d it go?” Huey asked, pausing the movie. 

“Details!” Webby exclaimed. 

Dewey was quiet. He stood still and stared at the floor, rubbing his arm nervously. 

Louie frowned. “Dew?” he asked, sitting up, “Did something happen?”

Dewey didn’t reply, keeping his gaze down. 

Webby stared worriedly, while Louie and Huey shared a look. 

“What’s wrong?” Huey asked their brother. 

Dewey sighed shakily. “Can... can we go to the bathtub?”  
_________________________________

It took awhile for all of them to get comfortable—or as comfortable as they could be. Squeezing four teenagers into a tub wasn’t exactly an easy feat. 

Webby mixed her lavender bubble bath into the water. None of them were surprised when glitter seemed to magically appear. 

Louie’s level of worry was steadily rising. Dewey looked sad and it took a lot to make Dewey sad, so whatever had happened must have been big. 

Huey nudged Dewey gently. “Tell us what’s wrong.”

Dewey sighed, sinking until the bottom of his chin touched the water. “Me and Lindsey made love.”

Webby poked his knee. “And?” she encouraged softly.

“And... I didn’t like it,” he finished. 

Louie blinked. “You didn’t?” Dewey had said him and Lindsey planned it a week ago. He’d been excited about it. 

“Why didn’t you like it?” Huey asked. 

“I...” Dewey rubbed a hand over his face. “I thought I would like it. I mean, that’s what you do when you’re in love. Right? You fall in love and have sex.”

Huey raised an eyebrow. “I’m literal breathing proof that that’s not always how it works,” he said. Huey had known he was asexual ever since Uncle Donald gave them ‘the talk’ when they were preteens. 

Dewey sighed. “I know you are,” he said, “but I thought I’d like it. I liked the thought of it. I liked kissing and touching and... stuff. But then, we went all the way and... I felt sick.” Dewey’s nose scrunched and he hugged his stomach. 

“What did you do after?” Webby asked. 

Dewey actually looked like he was about to cry now. “I told her how I felt... and she thought I didn’t love her. And she wouldn’t believe when I said I did, then... then she broke up with me,” he explained, leaning his head on Huey’s shoulder. 

“Aw man, Dewey,” Louie said, able to feel his brother’s heartbreak. Louie’s chest ached for him. “I hate to say this, but maybe she wasn’t the right one.”

“And maybe you did it too soon,” added Webby. 

Dewey scrubbed tears away from his eyes before they could fall, leaning closer into Huey’s side. Huey put an arm around him. 

“It was too soon and she wasn’t the right one,” Dewey agreed. He knew those things in his soul. “But,” he began, “it’s more than that. I felt sick. I felt really sick. Not because of her or her body. The feeling. I hated the feeling. It was gross. I... I don’t know how else to explain it.”

Huey thought for a moment. Then patted Dewey’s arm. “You might be like me.”

Dewey frowned at him. “What?”

“Like me. Asexual.”

Dewey shook his head disbelievingly. “No. No, there’s no way. I like to...” Dewey’s face turned red in embarrassment and he coughed a little, “...masturbate and... foreplay... and... stuff.”

“So?” Huey said, “Asexuality’s a spectrum. Maybe you fall somewhere in between.”

Dewey thought about that for a minute. “I’m allowed to be in between?” he asked uncertainly. 

“You can be anywhere on the line,” reassured Huey. 

Dewey still looked unsure. “I don’t know...”

“We’ll do some research.”

“I hate research.”

“I’ll do the research for you.”

“...Okay.”

“Dewey,” Louie started, “You know this doesn’t mean something’s wrong with you, right? You’re okay. This doesn’t define you. You’re not carrying around some sorta curse.”

“I...” Dewey closed his mouth. 

“You what?” Webby encouraged gently. 

“I feel... I feel...” Dewey huffed, unable to find the right words. “I feel like the only one.”

Huey gave his shoulder a squeeze. “Well you’re not, and I get how you feel. Even if you don’t believe me. I understand exactly how you feel.”

Dewey looked at his older brother. “Really?”

Huey nodded. “Yeah. Really.”

Dewey looked at his other brother and Webby. “And you guys promise there’s nothing wrong with me?”

Webby put her right hand up, like she was making an oath. “Promise,” she said genuinely. 

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” Louie said, poking Dewey’s ankle with his foot. 

Dewey sighed in relief, the tension and sadness finally leaving him, and he smiled a bit. 

“Thanks, guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> And the bathtub returns! What’d you think? Was that okay? Let me know :). I hope you liked it.
> 
> So this sorta popped in my head. It’s something I’ve been thinking about it. A lot.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
